1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device which is adapted to facilitate the performance of three distinctly different types of bodily exertion. In particular, the present apparatus is readily adapted to serve as a device which simulates the climbing of stairs, cross country skiing motions, or walking.
2. Description of Related Technology
Numerous devices have been developed to permit exercise that simulates vigorous body movement which would normally cause the person exercising to move over the surface of the ground a considerable distance, but which instead permit this activity to occur while the person exercising remains on a stationary platform. The obvious advantages are that the exercise may be performed in a small space, indoors, and without a large specially prepared surface. The disadvantage of such devices is that they have typically either simulated a natural activity, such as walking, fairly poorly, or while simulating a particular exercise fairly well, have been limited to that single type of exercise activity. Therefore, a person who would wish to participate in a wide variety of activities on a stationary platform would have to purchase a variety of discrete, dedicated exercise platforms.
Examples of such stationary exercise platforms include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,190, issued to Sachs, which is an inclined platform utilizing reciprocating foot platforms, interconnected by a cable, such that a walking motion may be simulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,102, issued to Morgan, discloses a "walking in place" device, in which two foot pads, residing side by side, are interconnected to a coil spring arrangement such that the foot pad is constrained to move vertically. The coil spring provides greater resistance as the foot pad moves towards a lower horizontal plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,455, issued to Hutton, discloses a power driven walking trainer which causes pivoted foot pedals to move automatically, the person's feet being affixed to the moving pedals so as to force the person's body to simulate a walking motion. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,898, issued to Brown, wherein a motor drives two pivoted foot pedals. The Brown device is intended for a person in a somewhat healthier condition than the Hutton device, insofar as the Brown device does not include any means for supporting the patient's body and requires that the patient maintain their own balance and posture during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,142, issued to Johansson, discloses a bicycle type exercise device including a flywheel which is brought into frictional engagement with a belt, thereby permitting the resistance to movement to be varied, and permitting simulation of bicycling along an incline.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,355, issued to Fichter et al., discloses a starting block and rail assembly which may be used for supporting a foot, ostensibly as a starting block for use during track events.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,216, issued to Philbin, discloses a bicycle exercise device having a manually operated lever to vary the resistance encountered by the cycler. A retainer device is included so that the resistance setting, once chosen, is maintained within predetermined limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302, issued to McFee, discloses a stair climbing device with diagonally sliding carriages having pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders to provide resistance to a pair of reciprocating foot rests. In an alternate embodiment, a pair of pivoting levers are used as the foot supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,715, issued to Gjessing, discloses a rowing device incorporating a one-way clutch apparatus such that a flywheel may rotate in only one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030, issued to Hooper, discloses a bicycle device including reciprocating hand levers which move automatically in response to the cycling motion caused by operation of the cycle foot pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,147, issued to Decloux et al., discloses a stair climbing device having hydraulically phased steps operating along an inclined track. The Decloux et al. device may be collapsed to form a relatively compact structure, thereby simplifying storage problems in a household environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,396, issued to Hooper, discloses a device which permits the simulation of a swimming motion with the arms, and in an alternate embodiment a rowing activity or a pedaling activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,108, issued to Monteiro, discloses a stair stepping device having a disk with eight projections, each projection serving as a stair. Rotation of the disk is retarded somewhat by a hydraulic resistance mechanism, thereby permitting the user to rotate the disk at the same rate at which the projections, or stairs, are climbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,418, issued to Bart, discloses an exercise treadmill containing electric motors which allow the entire treadmill frame to be inclined during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,077, issued to Stropkay, discloses an exercise device which simulates a cross country skiing exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,786, issued to Rogers, discloses a combination exercise device which simulates bicycling, rowing, as well as a skiing motion
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,316, issued to Decloux, discloses a stair climbing device having interconnected hydraulic systems and a diagonally mounted track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,666, issued to Decloux, discloses a trackless climbing simulation device in which a pair of steps are connected to cylinder rods, thereby simulating a stair climbing motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,669, issued to Decloux, discloses a stair climbing device including a hydraulic fluid system for altering the stair climber's center of gravity during the descent phase of the step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,128, issued to Ancillotti, discloses a stationary bicycle in which the position of the pedals may be altered so as to aid in the treatment of various knee injuries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338, issued to Potts, discloses a stair climbing device using pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,918, issued to Grinblat, discloses an exercise device which can simulate cross country skiing, rowing, and a variety of pulling exercises designed to stimulate the arms and torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,791, issued to Edwards, discloses an exercise machine designed to simulate a jogging motion, with the added feature of being able to incline the exerciser rearwardly while jogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,093, issued to Delmar, discloses a stair climbing device designed to be used in the weightless environment of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,581, issued to Chang, discloses a stair climbing device which simulates stair climbing with a system of revolving steps connected to an endless belt or chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,050, issued to Geschwender, discloses a device having a pair of pivoted foot pedals simulating a climbing motion which are interconnected to a pair of hand cranks, thereby simulating a skiing motion
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,379, issued to Jenkins, discloses an exercise machine in which the user sits while manipulating pivoting lever members for both the arms and the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,268, issued to Jenkins, discloses a second embodiment of a stair climbing device with pivoting lever members for the arms and legs. The device is used while the exerciser is in a sitting position
U.S Pat. No. 4,946,162, issued to Lubie, discloses a portable exercise device which simulates a pedaling motion. The device is designed to be used while a person is sitting in a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,276, issued to Feuer et al., discloses a cross country ski simulation device including a series of parallel tracks for engagement by foot grips and hand levers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,500, issued to Dunn, discloses a constant resistance exercise device in which the user "teeter-totters" on foot pads while holding an anchored handle in each hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,139, issued to Haaheim, discloses an exercise machine in which the user's feet slide back and forth on wheeled trucks while the arms push and pull pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,543, issued to Armstrong et al., discloses a low impact exercise device which simulates stair climbing by means of pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,924, issued to Champoux, discloses an oscillating pedal exercise device in which the user balances on pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,001, issued to Terauds, discloses a portable exercise device which simulates stair climbing as well as arm exercises utilizing pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,511, issued to Zinkin et al., discloses an adjustable friction type exercising device which simulates a running motion with pivoting lever members and supports for the chest and hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,187, issued to Schenker, discloses a stair climbing device with pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,362, issued to Bull, discloses a stair climbing and arm exercise device utilizing pivoting lever members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,072, issued to Decloux, discloses a bimodal exercise device which simulates both "sitting down" and "standing up" bicycle pedaling motions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,603, issued to Decloux, discloses an exercise device which simulates a "tanding up" pedaling motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,690, issued to Bull, discloses a stair climbing and arm exercising device utilizing pivoting lever members.
As the aforementioned devices demonstrate, a need exists for a single integrated device which permits the simulation of stair climbing, cross country skiing and running and walking type exercise motions.